Darkest Night
by Ladies Limwen and Aranel
Summary: When Thranduil has a troubling nightmare, about his late wife. The Elven King rushes to his young distraught son, who also has had a disturbing dream. Short one-shot Please R&R :D


**Authors Note: Hello again! This is a little story I have written and I hope you like it! This is a Limwen story. Aranel is still working on a chapter story and im excited about it! *whispers quietly* "if yall comment and tell her you want to read it. it might make her write faster" :P i am also working slowly on a story about Celebdin (yall might know him better as Penneth!) our wolf friend. i am also going to write a dragon story and anything else i just happen to think about! lol. sadly school is the main reason we write so slowly. Anyway enough of my rambleings! As always reviews are VERY much apprecated! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.**

 **Elvish words:**

 **Meleth-nin= my love**

 **Ada= daddy**

 **Las-nin= my leaf**

 **Av-osto= do not fear**

 **Nana- mommy**

 **Ion-nin= my son**

 **Losto vae= sleep well**

 **Darkest Night**

-ooOoo-

 _His eyes fluttered open at the sound of lapping waves upon pale sands._ The sound was beautiful, but oddly foreign. Looking around his room Thranduil saw that pink light spilled threw the tall windows of his bedroom. Shifting his gaze he noticed a beautiful woman on the balcony. Sliding out of his bed he saw that she was an elf as he came closer. When he approached she turned around, he stopped.

"Ladis?"

"Aye, meleth-nin" she responded with a gentle smile. Reaching out to grab her hand he was distressed to find that he could not touch her, a cold vile lie between them. Raising his eyes to hers, he saw a sad smile play on her lips.

"What is that sound?" he asked, curiously.

"It is the sea, meleth-nin," she told him, as her eyes sparkled playfully. "It is there that I wait for you. When your work is done and the age of the elves is over, you will find that the sound of the waves will be your comfort." She finished with a far off look in her eyes, like she was seeing something he wasn't. There was so much that Thranduil wanted to tell her, but before he could open his mouth, Ladis became somber.

"What is wrong, meleth-nin? He asked her quietly, but she didn't say a word. Her head was tilted as if she were listening to something.

"Go to him," she said sadly, "He needs you."

"Who, Ladis? Who needs me?" The Elven King asked, truly confused at the turn of events, but Ladis never answered. Thranduil noticed that the light in the room started to darken. The rose colored light that had spilled in the windows now looked like a think crimson. The curtains now seemed to be wet with something black and looked like they were ripped. The room no longer looked inviting, but now dark and ominous.

Turning back to Ladis in dismay, Thranduil was horrified to see that were once stood his lovely wife, now stood an orc holding Ladis by painful wire bonds. Bruised and bleeding, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Rage swelled inside him like fire then he heard the orc laugh at his wife, _his_ Ladis. It sickened him that such horrid creatures existed, that something so vile would like to see someone in pain. It infuriated him.

Grabbing his sword from a nearby dresser, he charged the orc. However he never reached the orc. As he ran he felt like his feet had turned to lead, it was impossible to run. Thranduil stopped as the orc jumped off the balcony and all went black.

Soon the scene changed. Thranduil found himself in a dark hall with many twists and turns.

"No no no." He murmured clasping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Ladis!?" He called. _He had to get to her_. _He had to save her_.

" _Thranduil!?"_ He heard a weak voice call. Turning to the direction that the sound had come from, the Elven King dashed down the hall, sword in hand. Coming to an intersection, he called again,

"Ladis?!"

" _Thranduil,"_ the call came again, weaker this time. Thranduil rushed down the hall her voice had come from. After a few more turns and calls, her voice growing weaker each time, Thranduil stopped when he came to a room. Franticly looking around the room, the Elven King spotted an orc in the center of the room. Thranduil watched in horror as the orc raise an orcish blade, ready to plung it into his wife's heart.

 _His feet wouldn't move… the blade came down…_

" _NO!"_

Thunder crashed. Thranduil sat bolt upright in bed. His breath caught in his throat. He was drenched in sweat. It was only a dream, he thought. Although it had been just a dream, it still greatly bothered him. It had been horrifying to see his wife in enemy hands again.

Hearing water dripping Thranduil looked over to the window, he had it left open before he went to bed and now the rain poured in. Taking a quick breath to calm down, Thranduil slid out of bed. Walking over to the window, he looked out. As the rain poured down on his large forest, he thought about what Ladis had told him.

" _Go to him. He needs you." What had she meant?_ He thought curiously. Then suddenly his ears perked at a small sound. Closing the window, the Elven King walked to his door with wet feet. Hearing the sound again he recognized what it was. Only know did Thranduil understand what Ladis had meant.

"Legolas!" he said as he ran down the hall to his son's room. Reaching the large oak doors that lead into his son's room, he heard a small cry from inside. Opening the door, Thranduil quickly stepped in, not caring that his feet left wet spots on the hardwood floors. His son let out another cry as Thranduil reached the bed. Gently, he shook Legolas awake. Legolas grabbed onto his father as he woke up.

"Shh, ion-nin. It was only a dream." Thranduil told his son soothingly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Thranduil held his young frighten son close to his heart. After Legolas' sobs subsided, Thranduil looked into his sons' large tear filled eyes.

"What has, Las-nin so upset?" Thranduil asked with a loving smile.

"Oh, Ada! It was a terrible nightmare!" Legolas said with more tears running down his cheeks, "It was about Nana, she was in a dark place with many scary halls! Oh and Ada you were there. You couldn't save her! Ada, I'm scared!" Legolas cried. Thranduil hugged his son closer to his chest.

"Shh, Las-nin. It was only a dream. Av-osto. I am here." Thranduil tried to sound calm, but he was upset that Legolas had described and shared his dream. As a father, Thranduil wanted to protect his son from anything that would upset or hurt him. However Thranduil couldn't keep his son from having nightmares and it distressed him to see his son so upset.

"Ada?" Legolas inquired quietly after a few minutes.

"Aye? Ion-nin."

"Is Nana safe?" Legolas asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Aye, Las-nin. Nana is safe and she waits for us on pale sands." Thranduil told him with a gentle smile. As the minutes passed and Legolas continued to relax in his father's safe arms, Thranduil thought back to what Ladis had said,

" _When your work is done and the age of the elves is over, you will find that the sound of the waves will be your comfort..."_ Thranduil wondered if it really had been his Ladis or merely a fragment of his imagination. The bonds of an elven family are strong, thought Thranduil, strong enough for Legolas to share a dream with his father. Was it strong enough to hold even through Ladis' passing into the West? It must be so… if not, how did she warn him of Legolas' distress.

The Elven King was drawn out of his thoughts when Legolas yawned. He watched with a fond smile as his son closed his mouth and snuggled closer to his father's chest.

"Ada?" Legolas asked, half asleep.

"Aye, Las-nin?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Legolas asked his father with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, ion-nin." Thranduil responded as he stood and put Legolas under the covers. After blowing out the candle, Thranduil slid under the covers.

"Ada!" Legolas suddenly cried.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked surprised.

"Ada, your feet are wet!" Legolas said in dismay.

"Oh!" Thranduil laughed as he quickly slipped out of the bed and went to dry off his feet in the bath chamber. Not long after Thranduil came back into the room to see his son still awake, staring wide eyed at him.

"Why are your feet wet, Ada?" Legolas asked as his father got under the covers again.

"Oh. Just the simple matters of me leaving my window open." Thranduil chuckled, "The floors needed a good cleaning anyway."

"You are silly, Ada. Goodnight." Legolas laughed quietly as he started to wonder down the strange path of elven dreams.

"Losto vae, ion-nin." Thranduil whispered to his son. As the moon rose high into the star filled night, both father and son rested soundly and no more nightmares visited the stone halls of Mirkwood that night.

 _~End~_

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Its not very long but I really hope you all enjoyed it! We will be writting more in the future so keep a keen eye out for that. O** **h and Aranel just uploaded her first story! yayay! It is the third chapter of "A Hobbits Many Tales" So if you want, go check it out and tell her if you like it! :) I also want to thank all of you AMAZING people who have read and reviewed on some of my other stories! You make our day and encourage us to write! :D Have a great day! Until next time!**

 **Lim**


End file.
